DAV-class corvette
|buildtime = 4 |uses = 1 |hull = 500 |armor = 2 |shields = 800 |antimatter = 300 |experience = 5 |weapon1 = Beam |damage.weapon1 = 3 |cooldown.weapon1 = |note = Explore Capture Extractor Reveal Mines Cloak |desc = The main Covenant scout. Fast, small and nearly undetectable, it can spy on enemy activities.}} Overview Used by the Covenant in their efforts to find and eliminate Humanity, the DAV-class boasts enormous speed and has an active camouflage device to turn invisible to escape danger and destroy enemy mines. History When the Covenant first began their great crusade against Humanity there was enormous progress, worlds were found by the dozens in rapid succession whether it be by tracking enemy ships, or sheer luck. The rapid progress of the Covenant forced the UNSC to become desperate, in their desperation they enacted the Cole Protocol. The Cole Protocol, among other things, states that no UNSC ship may be boarded, in the event that it is the self destruct is to be activated immediately and the shipboard AI containing sensitive information is to be erased. In addition, if any UNSC ship that is forced to retreat, may not they must not slip directly towards a UEG world nor any UNSC rally point. The Cole Protocol worked to great effect and slowed the Covenant advance by years, forcing the alien collective to consider other tactics. The best response was a mass-deployment the DAV-class corvettes to find and relay the position of human worlds. Were it not for this measure, the annihilation of Humanity would have been a much more drawn out process. When not in wartime, these ships are employed to find and relay the position of Forerunner relics and worlds via the Luminary, an onboard ship computer reverse engineered from the Forerunner Dreadnought that can identify Forerunner technology. These ships are also responsible for finding new species to incorporate into the Covenant; coincidentally the first Covenant contact with Humanity was via a DAV-class. These vessels often are crewed by the Kig-Yar with Unggoy Deacons taking lead roles to aid in diplomacy and command. Weapons and Tactical Usage Early-game, it is important to use these to determine what worlds are best to attack; some worlds may host the Flood or contain many more ships than you would prefer to fight whereas others may contain Forerunner ships which are capable of inflicting and taking enormous damage from your forces. During the late-game phase, you will be forced to use these vessels for two reasons: to keep a watch on your enemy and ensure that you know where they will be attacking from, and to eliminate the ''Sahara'' Prowler's HORNET Nuclear Mines that a UNSC player will use to both damage your battlegroups and to spy on your fleets and planets. How to acquire this ship This ship is one of the only vessels to be built without research for the Covenant Changelog 0.75 *Reduced price by 100 and 20 *Reduced Supply by 1 *Added the 'Cloak' ability External links *Missionary ship (halo.wikia) See also Category:Covenant ships Category:Support Cruisers Category:Covenant